a. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a switch having a leaf (blade)-like springy fixed or movable contact, and more particularly it pertains to a switch which is suitable for use as, for example, a tablet switch of an electronic organ, a switch of a pedal keyboard, a switch of a manual keyboard of an electronic piano and a power relay switch.
B. Description of the Prior Art
A known switch of the above-mentioned type is shown in FIG. 13. This switch is comprised of a pair of leaf-like fixed springy contacts 21 and 22 supported at points close to one ends thereof by a holder 24, and a movable contact 23 which is arranged between said pair of leaf-like contacts 21 and 22. Such a known switch is structured so that the other ends of the leaf-like fixed contacts are free. Therefore, it has been quite difficult to precisely correctly position the free ends of the fixed contacts relative to the movable contact and to other fixed contacts during the operation of assembling the switch-constituting elements. Moreover, the known switch of this type has the further disadvantage that, during the use of the switch for an extended period of time, the spring force of the leaf-like contacts progressively becomes weakened, with the result that the pressure of contact between the fixed contacts and the movable contact becomes unstable. Owing to such variance in the position of the fixed contacts and also to the unstable contact of pressure between these contacts, there has been encountered the inconveniences which are represented by the tendency to develop variance in the timing of the "on-off" actions of the switch and to develop chattering during such actions. For these reasons, the employment of such a known switch in an electronic musical instrument such as an electronic organ having keyboards invariably imparts undesirable effects on the performance of the musical instrument due to variance in time of the switching actions.